Likes Boys
by wynnie the pooh
Summary: A simple drabble based off of Kurt's shirt in Born This Way


**This is just a bit of meaningless drabble inspired by Kurt's t-shirt in Born This Way. Set during this episode (even though it hasn't aired yet, and I really have no clue what it's about, or what kind of situation the two of them will be in after the SOWK situation.. But oh well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LIKES BOYS<strong>_

His home is stiflingly hot when Kurt arrives, dropping his shoulder bag in the kitchen. He glances at it twice, considering taking it into his room like he really should, but he's just so goddamn tired, and if there's anything he's going to be doing on short notice, it will be drinking ice tea.

He pulls the pitcher from the refrigerator and pours himself a glass. The wait seems incredibly long as the chilled liquid flows smoothly from the pitcher to the glass, but then it is over and he takes a sip and it's like bliss on his tongue, because the tea is the exact right temperature and the lemony zing sits in his mouth, urging him to take another sip.

It was always like this after he got back from his dance rehearsals. He'd be hot and sweaty, and almost _lazy,_ which on any other day would be considered an abomination of wasted time, but when he'd been rehearsing all afternoon, it felt like a well-deserved break. He hadn't even been bothered to change out of the outfits they'd been using for the dress rehearsal.

Kurt hears a cough behind him - which is most definitely _not _ordinary - and he turns to see Blaine, leaning against the doorframe. It's a casual lean, and his head is tilted to the side and he's just _watching. _Kurt turns quickly, trying to cover the slogan that he _knows _is on his shirt, but Blaine is stepping towards him and reaching up into the cupboards for a glass.

'Can I have some?' he asks, and holds the glass out. Kurt only nods dumbly and lifts the pitcher of ice tea. 'Who made this?' Blaine asks as he sips, and Kurt manages to stumble out that no, it wasn't him, it was Carole, and she's renowned for it.

Blaine's arm is leaning casually against the island, and he's resting his chin on it, watching Kurt like he's the most interesting thing he's ever seen.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Kurt manages to whisper before turning to reach into the pantry for a packet of potato chips or some other kind of fatty food that he knows Blaine likes. There's a box of crackers in front of him that look as if they've been there for a whole hour and it's a miracle that Finn hasn't found them already, so he tosses them lightly over his shoulder to Blaine who catches them with a surprised look.

'Looking at you like what?' he asks. 'Like this?' And he raises his eyebrows until his eyes are as wide as they can go, sticking his tongue out sideways. Kurt only laughs and, at least slightly more confident now, steps towards him, covering his eyes with a hand.

'No, Blaine, seriously. Stop watching me. It's disconcerting.'

'Can't I watch my boyfriend? He looks especially gorgeous today.' And Kurt's stomach doesn't just backflip, it also flies from the ceiling like a trapeze artist because not only was there the word "boyfriend" in that sentence, but also the word "gorgeous" and it just sounds so... new, coming from Blaine's lips.

'You don't mean that,' he says, and drops his hand, reaching around Blaine to pick up his shoulder bag and carrying down the stairs towards his bedroom. Blaine skirts around him and reaches the room first, opening the door and stepping backwards into the doorway, a grin on his face. He collapses back onto the bed and Kurt only laughs as he spreads out on his side, propping his head up on one hand.

'I most definitely mean that,' he says with a wink. 'That shirt is just _fascinating.' _And Kurt looks down and remembers for the first time in minutes, because the look on Blaine's face had pushed the idea of his shirt all but from his mind.

'Oh,' he says and crosses his arms across his chest, obscuring the words. 'It's for Glee.'

'I guessed that,' Blaine says with a smile. 'Kurt Hummel would not wear a shirt that says "LIKES BOYS" without a good reason.' And he grins, spinning around so he's sitting on the edge of the bed. He holds out his hands and motions for Kurt to take them.

Kurt frowns, but steps forward, letting Blaine capture his hands and pull him directly in front of him. He runs his hands down Kurt's sides, playing with the fabric of the shirt. 'I really do like it, though,' he mumbles. 'It makes me feel special.'

'Oh, and you didn't already know about this already?' Kurt's tone is sarcastic, but Blaine only grins and stands up, brushing a hand along the lock of hair thats fallen loose from Kurt's head.

'I may have known about it. And everyone else may have known about it too, but it feels... _amazing, _to have it written on a shirt for the world to see.'

Kurt scowls, but he doesn't really mean it. 'It's only for one performance.'

'I'm sure we can petition to keep it.' Blaine's smile is coy, and he tugs tighter at the material of the shirt, pulling Kurt closer to him. 'Because I'd _really _love to see this more often.'

Kurt and Blaine have only been together a month, and each touch is still hesitant, a confirmation that there is something between them that, a month ago, was not there.

'You're just saying that,' Kurt mutters, but Blaine is standing up, lifting his hand to brush along Kurt's jaw. This was different to their normal touches. Normally, they held hands or Blaine would place his hand against the small of Kurt's back to lead him into a room. This was something personal, and romantic and new.

'I'm most definitely not just saying that, but if it makes you feel better, we can forget it now.' The shorter boy traces the line of Kurt's neck with his thumb, the sinewy muscles standing out as Kurt swallows. 'I'm rather captivated by other things.'

'Blaine,' Kurt says quickly, trying to stop the moment before it gets out of hand, gets further than ever really been before, but Blaine already has his hands positioned back at Kurt's hips, and he's pulling the younger boy in to kiss him.

Kurt can feel the touch of him, the way his fingers are playing with the soft cotton of the t-shirt, lifting it across his hips. And he can feel the way his lips move against his own, pressing gently. Blaine runs his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip and the fireworks shoot up his back, making him shudder. Blaine smiles against his lips.

With a hiss of breath, Kurt pulls back, laying his hands on Blaine's chest. His fingers curl into the fabric of Blaine's shirt, tugging at it. He rests his head against Blaine's shoulder, something he would normally never consider if they hadn't just been kissing, and if he didn't have something he had to say.

'Blaine,' he whispers and it's like a breathy sigh. The shiver than ran up his spine moves it's way to Blaine, and the older boy swallows nervously.

'Yeah?'

'We've hardly been dating a month. And you're flirting with me about my t-shirt.'

'Does it make you uncomfortable.' Blaine bites his lip nervously, and drops his grip on Kurt's shirt. 'Because I can stop. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable, I just-' He pauses, and Kurt lifts his head, watching him.

'You just what, Blaine?' And the tension is rising, but Blaine laughs and grips Kurt's hand in his, pulling it away from his chest and pressing it to his lips.

'I just really like the shirt.'

And Kurt is laughing too now, and it's not really funny, but there's something about it that hysterical. And Blaine is leaning back against the bed and flopping back onto it, and Kurt is sitting down beside him, and their hands are twisting together into one.

'You are ridiculous, Blaine.' Kurt pulls their hands up, holding them above their heads. His thumb runs along the length of Blaine's, and he grins, turning so he's facing his _boyfriend _and kissing him gently.

And this time, there is no pulling away, there is no hesitancy. And yes, they've only been together a month, but they were friends before hand, and it's okay, because it doesn't matter. And Blaine just likes the goddamn shirt.

He likes it so much that's its barely half an hour and an empty house later and it's being pulled off and thrown with much comment onto the floor, and even though this is far as it will go today, Blaine's hands are enjoying the smooth feel of Kurt's skin, and Kurt's happy to run his fingers along the waistband of Blaine's jeans, and it's all sweet and wonderful.

And when Kurt brushes his lips against Blaine's, the two of them are just happy that they can share this, this perfect kind of moment.

**Okay, so yes I know. Bad ending. No plot. But this is just drabble and it was fun to write, and the two of them are so adorable, so thank you for taking the time out to read this :D Hope you enjoyed it, and I'm not a review whore, but I kind of am. I'm not going to beg though :P**

**xxx Wynnie**


End file.
